From Depressed to Joy
by SuicideHurts
Summary: Zatch has finally become King with nobody to celebrate with. Back in the Human world, Kiyo is all alone. KiyoxMegumi TiaxZatch One shot


My first fanfic. Please don't flame me too badly, but advice would be nice. Thanks

Zatch=**This**

Tia=This

Kiyo=_This_

Megumi=Normal

-flashback- Zatch and Tia were the remaining two Mamodo. Zatch cried at the thought that they would have to fight for king. He decided to give up his book to Tia, but before he could say anything, Tia sacrificed her own book. "You deserve to be king more than I do, Zatch. Please burn my book."

-end of flashback- Zatch ruled as king of the Mamodo world now, but had an empty feeling. Ever since he became king, he hasn't seen any of his friends that he knew from the human world. And the one he missed the most was Kiyo. After all, Kiyo was his human partner. Zatch sat on his throne mourning his lonely self.

-human world- Kiyo remembered it as if it was yesterday. The memory of Zatch leaving him to rule the Mamodo world burned in his mind.

"I love you, and I'll never forget you, Kiyo. You're my best friend."

Kiyo started to cry at Zatch's last words.

"I'll never forget you either Zatch...."

-Mamodo world- Zatch went on one of his daily walks alone with his head down, in hopes of running into one of his old friends that he met in the human world. Tasting failure, Zatch walked back to his castle in loneliness. When he finally reached his castle, a loud scream, "SURPRISE!" filled the air. Zatch's sad and depressed frown became a big smile. All of his friends from the battle to become king had finally come.

"**Where have you guys been? I've been so lonely**."

"Well, I was going to come here myself, but I thought it'd be even better to find all of our friends and come together."

"**Thank you, Tia**."

-human world- Kiyo was still feeling depressed. Not only did he miss Zatch, but his only friend was Suzy. Suzy was probably one of his least favorite people in the world, but he hung out with her because he didn't want to look like a loner. Just thinking about having no friends made him miss his old friends that he lost touch with. Kiyo's doorbell rang as he was thinking about his old friends. Kiyo opened the door to see Megumi with a warm smile on her face.

"_MEGUMI! I missed you so much...._"

"Yeah sorry I couldn't visit. I was busy with my concerts and photo shoots."

"_I see....have you heard from any of our ally friends_?"

"Sadly no I haven't."

"_Well at least you're here now._"

The rest of the day, the two just talked and hung out, resulting in a better mood for Kiyo.

-Mamodo world- Everyone was ready to leave the castle after a long day. After everyone was gone, Tia stayed back to talk to Zatch.

"Can I talk to you Zatch?"

"**Of course. What's wrong?"**

"Well, we've known each other for so long now, and I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. I love you Zatch."

Zatch had a shocked look on his face. Tia almost walked away thinking Zatch didn't feel the same way, but before she could leave, Zatch ran after her and held her in his arms.

"**I love you too, Tia.**"

-human world- After a day spent with Megumi, Kiyo was exhausted. He just laid on his bed thinking about the day with Megumi. He eventually fell asleep after realizing he loved Megumi.

The next day, Kiyo stayed at home thinking about how he was going to tell Megumi how he really felt about her. A knock on the door came. Kiyo answered and saw Megumi standing there with her usual bright smile.

"_Hi Megumi. How are you today_?"

"Good how about you?"

"_Well, I'm not doing too bad, but there's nothing to do. Wanna go to the park or something_?"

"Sure!"

The day went by, and Kiyo still didn't tell Megumi how he felt.

"Damn I'm going to be late for my photo shoot. I'm sorry Kiyo, but I have to go."

As Megumi started to walk away, Kiyo screamed her name.

"_MEGUMI WAIT! I wanted to tell you that..._."

"That what?"

"_...that I love you. I never had the courage to say it before_."

Megumi didn't say anything for a minute, but finally whispered something in Kiyo's ear.

"I love you too, Kiyo."

Kiyo just smiled.

"Why don't I take you to your photo shoot?"

The newly bonded couple walked together without any regrets of their confessions.

Done with my very first fanfic! Kinda corny but give me a break lol. Any advice would be nice. I also accept ideas for stories.


End file.
